Pokemon School adventures (Remake)
by JasCraftPFNP
Summary: Ash and his friends were invited to a high rank Pokemon School. They face new adventures and problems that they have never thought of. Truth reveals, battles, fun, humour, tragedy and more! Contestshipping, Pokeshipping, Ikarishipping, Ferriswheelshipping, Toughshipping. (OCxOC) Rated M for violence, blood and a little swearing. All the songs belong to their owners. DISCONTINUED
1. Old and New Friends

**Me: Pokemon School Adventure!**

**Drew: Wait, I thought you already made one?**

**Me: Yeah, I deleted it.**

**Dawn: WHY!**

**Me: Also the Pokemon Truth or Dare.**

**May: Why?**

**Me: Because I didn't like it. So one, two three! A new leaf starts as Sylvia creates the remake!**

**Melly: PikachuGirl2004 does not own Pokemon!**

**Dawn: Melly! When did you come back?**

Ash's POV:

"Mom! Where's my sneakers?" I yelled.

"It should be in the backyard!" She replied. I, Ash Ketchum is going to check the mail. Everyone should be proud of me as I rarely check mail.

"Okay!" I said, running to the backyard, finding my red sneakers. I put them on and went to the mail box before opening it.

"Let's see, Invitation to Professer's Oak Party, a letter from Barry, something about Pikachu's hobby of stealing ketchup from the supermarket, wait WHAT!" I said to myself, browsing through the letters.

"What's this?" I asked to no one, taking the last one out. It read:

To: Ash Ketchum

Pallet Town

I opened the envelope, inside it read:

_Ash Ketchum from pallet town, _

_you have been invited to a highly ranked Pokemon School at Unova. I, principle of the school have looked at your battles, strategies and have decided that you are approval to come to this school. Please come to the school at about next month. We will decide a tour for you so you can settle down. Please don't be worried, there are a lot of people there and you should know me. I will not be here for the month so if you have any problems, you can ask you tour. You will stay in the school for a year so that you can learn many amazing facts about pokemon. We have decided on the your dorms so I wish that you can make yourself home there._

_Your Friend, _

_Cynthia._

My eyes as he read finish the letter. I had no idea that I will get a letter from Cynthia that she was inviting me to a very high ranked school! But as soon as I heard about that I have to leave home and not return for a year, my face fell. I have no idea if I should go, or not.

"Ash? You done yet?" I looked up from the letter. My mom was at the doorway. "Breakfast is ready!"

"Okay!" I yelled, folding the paper up neatly and shove it into my pocket. I headed into the house.

"Morning Pikachu." I greeted as I past by it.

"Pika Pi!" (Morning) He chattered back.

I sat down on the table as mom started to bring in the food.

"Hey Ash, you okay there?" She asked.

"Not really."

"Why?" She asked again. I bit my lips, I don't want her to be upset but I have a month to tell her that.

"Mum, I got a invitation from Cynthia and she have invited me to a highly ranked Pokemon School. But I have to stay there for a year!" I exclaimed.

"Really! I saw on TV that it is almost impossible for someone that have not won a league to be invited to the school! And I also read about that you will be unable to go home for a year." Delia said.

"Yeah, but if I go, I will miss you a lot." I said.

"Don't worry, there will be holidays that you can come back!" She said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep!"

"Alright!" I exclaimed, jumping up from the chair. "Does that mean that I can go?"

"Yeah Ash, but I will miss you." She said.

"I will miss you too mom." I said.

"Pika Pi!" (Will Miss you too!) Pikachu said.

"Wait, why are we even talking about this when we have a month before you leave?" She asked. There was an awkward silence.

"Let's eat." I said, sitting down.

A month later…

"Mom! I ready to go to the airport!" I yelled.

"Oh! Wait!" She said, coming out the kitchen with a lunch box.

"Here are some food so you can eat on the plane without buying the food there." She explained. "Do you have your luggage, are all your shirts and pants inside? Do you have your Pokeballs and your mini wallet? Did you pack you underwear?"

"Mom! I'm not a child anymore! I'm 12!" I yelled.

"Well you're still my only child! And now you're going to be late if you keep on talking!" She retorted, pushing me out the door. "Go to Proffesser Oak's lab and he will take you to the airport!"

"Okay! Come on Pikachu." I said, as Pikachu hoped onto my shoulder.

"Bye Mom! I will miss you!" I said, running down the doorsteps and to the road.

"Bye Honey! Don't forget to contact me!" She yelled back. I ran towards Professer Oak's lab quickly.

"Pika Pi Pi!" (There it is!)

"Yeah Pikachu! The lab! And look! There's professer oak's car!" I exclaimed. I sped up a little and slow down as I reach the car.

"Hi Ash, are you ready?" Professer Oak asked. I nodded and got into his car. He smiled and started the engine.

"So how is everyone?" I asked as the car started to move.

"Well, they are fine Ash. Gary have returned from Sinnoh and have been helping me and Tracey with the research. And it seem that he have also got into a liking on a girl named Leaf." He said.

"Leaf? That sounds so weird for a girl's name." I said.

"Yeah, but it she is pretty still pretty. Tracey is doing good, but some reason, he has been visiting Cerulean City often. He said that he is just picking up things, but he sometimes spends a lot of time over there." He continued.

"Really? Maybe he got a date there or something," I said. "How's my Pokemon?"

"They are doing great Ash, Bulbasaur has been doing a good job, making everything peaceful if someone gets into a fight. Your Tauroses have been creating a bunch of stampede around, and causing problems to some small pokemons but bulbasaur usually helps them." Professer Oak said, turning back to look at me for a while.

"Oh!"

*A while of chatting later*

"And then totodile always dance around, sometimes annoying Oshawott. And what do you know, there is the airport!" Professer Oak exclaimed. I brightened and looked out the window. There it is, the place where the plane is, the plane that is going to take me to Unova, where one year of studying begins.

"Hop off Ash." Professer Oak said, parking and jumping off. I took my luggage and hopped off.

"Now let's find your plane." He said. I followed him. After a while, I was at the point of leaving.

"Bye Professer Oak." I said. He nodded and waved. I waved back and so did Pikachu before a grabbed by luggage and walked into the plane.

"10A, where's our seat?" I asked myself.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said, pointing to somewhere.

"There it is!" I said. "Although I shouldn't be that excited about finding my seat.."

*After the 'Amazing' plane ride*

Normal POV:

Beside Ash, a random person was annoyed at how the young boy was snoring. But he was saved as soon as the plane stopped and the doors opened as he stood up and headed to the door.

"Pika Pi." (Come on Ash, Wake up!) Pikachu said, embarrassed by its trainer.

"Okay, I'm up," Ash muttered, waking up a little.

"Pika." (Good.)

"Hello Buddy! Did you have a good sleep?" He asked. Pikachu shook his head before pointing to the moving passengers.

"Oh! yeah, let's go," He said, grabbing my luggage and following the passengers to the door.

Ash's POV:

I exited the plane and headed to the door before suddenly stopping with Pikachu crashing into my leg.

"Pika Pi?" (What's up?)

"I just forgotten that we have no idea where is the school." I said. Pikachu's eyes widened.

"Pika?!" (WHAT!)

"Now what are we going to do?" I asked myself.

"Ash? What are you doing here?" I spun around at the male voice. Behind me was the, green haired, green eyed guy that was a rival of my friend and participate in contest. (If you haven't guess it yet, go and watch Pokemon Advanced.)

"Drew? What are you doing in Unova?" I exclaimed.

"Well, I have received a letter to a very high ranked Pokemon School from Cynthia." Drew said, flicking his hair.

"Me too!" I exclaimed.

"Then why are you just standing around?" He asked.

"Do you know where is the school?" I asked.

"Probally, definitely, no." He said.

"Hn, Pathetic." I shuttered at the male sound. I spun around, frowning. Guess who is it? He is annoying, purple hair, black eyes, his hair sometimes look like a girl's hair and have abandoned one of his pokemons.

"Paul!" I yelled.

"What?" He asked.

"Why are YOU here?" I said.

"Hn, high ranked school," He said and making the 'ranked' softer, knowing that he is going to make something weird up.

"What? You're still in high school?" I asked, getting a face palm from Drew.

"Ash, even though I'm far away, I still can here the word ranked." Drew said.

"Oh! So do you even now where it is?" I asked.

"Yes, somewhere in Unova," Paul replied.

"Make a point, why didn't I thought of it?" Drew asked himself.

Normal POV:

"Hey Boys? What are you doing?" The boys turned around to find 3 girls smiling at them.

The one on the right have dark blue hair with a white beanie on top of all of them. She was smiling brightly. Her eyes have a beautiful dark blue colour.

A brunette was standing in the middle that have beautiful light brown colour. She wore a red bandana on her head and have sapphire blue eyes.

The last girl have a orange colour hair that was tied into a pony tail on the side of here head. She had viridian colour eyes.

"Dawn, May, Misty! What are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"To a highly ranked school that you guys were talking about." May said.

"Airhead, were you stalking us?" Drew asked, making the brunette got angry.

"NO!" She yelled.

"Whatever, if you talked to us, then you should know where it is Troublesome." Paul said.

"Unfortunately, no." The girls said. The boys fell down anime style.

"Now what do we do?" Ash whined.

*A few minutes later*

The gang has sat down on some chairs and have started thinking on ways to find the school.

"We could fly all over Unova and try to find it," Ash suggested.

"Nah, it will take all day, or even a week!" Dawn said. Drew thought for a few moment before standing up and going out the airport.

"We could ask someone." May said.

"Nah, I asked someone but no one seem to know." Misty said.

"Or, we could just walk out the door, walk a few metres and see the school." Drew exclaimed, coming back. Everyone sweat dropped before grabbing their luggage and marching out the door to find what Drew said was definitely true.

"You guys really need to observe." Drew smirked, flicking his hair. "Especially you Snorlax."

May looked around the gang, trying to find out who Drew is talking about.

"May, Drew is talking about you." Dawn whispered. May nodded, before the words finally decided to sink in, her face turned as red as a tomato and her hands clenched.

"I AM NOT A SNORLAX!" May yelled at the smirking green haired, courdinator, who put his hand out infront of him to stop the the brunette from charging at him.

Just as Ash was about to say something like what is May and Drew doing right know look so familiar, when a shadow figure jumped from the roof of the airport infront of them.

"What the?" Ash said before katana had appeared near his neck.

"ASH!" Everyone shouted except for Paul who's eye's widened. The figure was a girl with blonde hair. She wore a purple sparkly shirt with ruffled collar and a magenta skirt. On her feet were some cerulean high boots. She had a fingerless glove on her right hand that was holding the katana and the left hand holding the katana's keeping thing. (Someone tell me what it is?)

"W-w-what do you want?" Ash asked. His body shivered of fear. Dawn took a look at the katana keeping thing and also found that it was silver with red swirls and have a ruby, sapphire and emerald on it.

"It can't be a robber." Dawn guessed.

"Pika," Pikachu growled dangerously, sparks of electricity coming out its cheeks.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu released its thunderbolt, however, the girl took notice of it a withdraw the katana from Ash, making Misty go up and grab him, and use it to block the thunderbolt.

"Jasmine! What are you doing!" Everyone turned to look at a blue haired boy and a yellow haired girl running towards the blonde girl known as Jasmine. Jasmine withdrew her katana.

"Hello, is this your friend?" Ash asked. They nodded.

"Hello, my name is Antonia." The yellow haired girl said. She was wearing a blue apron dress, a brown jacket over and a pair of red flats on her feet.

"I'm Zap, and this is Jasmine, my girlfriend." The blue haired boy said. He was wearing a long yellow sleeved shirt with blue strips, a grey vest and some long grew pants. He was also wearing a pair of green sneakers.

"Shut it Zap, who is your girlfriend?" Jasmine growled, grabbing her katana and pulling out 3 inches of it.

"Yeah, stop lying on Jasmine being your girlfriend. Oh hi, we are truly sorry on what Jasmine did." Antonia said.

"No worries, I'm Ash Ketchum," Ash said.

"Ash Ketchum? You must be the kid that Miss Cynthia say about coming today! Then are the others Misty Waterflower, Drew Hayden, May Maple, Paul Shinji and Dawn Hikari?" Zap asked.

"Yeah?"

"Then were lucky! We don't have to search the whole Unova for you!" Antonia exclaimed.

"We are you're tour Ash." Zap said. Everyone's eyes widened.

"What! When you mean 'we', does that also mean Jasmine?" Drew asked.

"Yep! And we are all staying together in the dorm homes." Antonia said.

"What are dorm houses?" May asked.

"They are basically a room, that has a living room, kitchen. It has tv and wifi. In there there are a few dorms and then we all get to stay together and eat together and ta da!" Zap said.

"Oh Great, I forgot about that. Staying with Zap is already good but now I have to stay with al these kids." Jasmine muttered.

"What did you say? How old are you?" Ash yelled.

"19."

"Oh, I'm only 12…" Ash muttered.

"Nevermind! Let's all brighten up. Lets get you settle down and bring you on a tour!" Antonia and Zap exclaimed.

**Me: That's a wrap!**

**May: Nice, much better!**

**Me: I know right? **

**Drew: Review please!**

**Me and May: Why are you so happy?**

**Drew: No reason.**

**Jasmine: Drew! Don't forget you dare!**

**Drew: Crap.**

**If you don't know the dare, it is my Shadow Mask story that I made. Chapter 2 is where Jasmine gave Drew that dare. And Drew's trying to not do it but Jasmine always ask him if he does it. I almost feel sorry for him, but whatever. Listen to Drew (I don't usually) and Review!**


	2. Dorm Mates

**Me: Back again Folks!**

**Drew: Question.**

**Me: Shoot.**

**Drew: Is there the betrayal thing?**

**Me: Yep, this is rewritten you know.**

**Drew: Crap.**

**Jasmine: Shut your mouth.**

**Drew and Jasmine: *Glares at each other***

**Me: Oh well.**

**May: The barrier has been made Sylvia!**

**Me: Good, everyone hide behind the barrier as I start reading the story.**

**Everyone except for Drew and Jasmine: *Hides behind the Barrier aka sofa.***

Note, Antonia and Zap are siblings.

May's POV:

"I never thought it would be this big!" Ash exclaimed. Antonia, Zap and Jasmine had bought us to our dorm houses. Inside, just like they said, there is the living room, a tv, Drew also noticed that there is wifi, there as a huge dining table beside the kitchen.

"Who will be cooking?" I asked.

"Well, Hilda and my sis are good at cooking." I voice said. We spun around to meet face to face with a tall boy, that was about 16.

"N! What are you doing here!" Ash exclaimed.

"I stay here! Me and Hilda also stay at this dorm house with Antonia, Zap and my sis," N said. A young girl besides her with brown hair and blue eyes smile.

"Wait, you have a sister?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, sorry I haven't told you guys, she's right there, behind you guys," N explained. Everyone turned to look at Jasmine, leaning against the doorway.

"What?" She asked.

"Your N's sister?" Ash exclaimed.

"Yeah? You got a problem?" She asked.

"Ash, would you mind if you introduce us to your friend?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, everyone, this is N. N, this is Misty, May, Drew, Dawn and Paul," Ash introduced.

"Hi, and this is my friend Hilda," N introduced, pointing to the girl that was beside him.

Normal POV:

"Whatever, I'm going to my room," Jasmine said, making her way to her room.

"Jasmine! Remember we have to give the new students a tour!" Antonia yelled after her.

"Fine!" She yelled back, closing the door behind her.

"So, which one is mine?" Dawn asked, running down the hallway where all the dorms are at.

"The first one on the left, you and May are roommates," Zap explained. Dawn and May started to squeal at each other before charging into their rooms.

"Who am I with?" Misty asked.

"You are with me, Misty," Antonia said. Misty nodded, before charging to her's and Antonia's room.

"Me?" Ash asked.

"With me," Zap said, pointing to himself.

"Great, at least I'm not with Paul." Ash said, relived.

"Wait, does that mean I am with?" Drew asked, face paling a little.

"Yeah, your with Paul, is that a problem?" Antonia asked.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." Paul muttered, rolling his eyes. "You don't even know me!"

"Well, then why does Ash not want to be roommates with you?" Drew asked.

"Don't know."

"How about this Drew, how about you stay with him one night and tomorrow, if its terrible, we'll switch you?" Antonia suggested.

"That's better," Drew muttered, heading towards his dorm.

Dawn's POV:

"It's perfect!" May exclaimed, running around the room. Mine and May's room was amazing. I think it is even better than my house's! The walls was painted yellow and the floor was carpeted with green carpet. There were two beds in the middle of the room with a night stand between them. On the nightstand was a lamp and had two drawers.

On the side of the room was bookshelves with a flower pot on it.

"I love the closets!" I exclaimed. It was true, the closet was white with swirly designs all over it. Below it was two drawers too! There were two closets for each of us. Mine was the one in the corner and May's was the one a few metres away. I knew it was mine as the handles were piplups and May's were torchics.

"I'm taking this bed!" May yelled, jumping onto the bed onto the right.

"That means mine is the left one!" I exclaimed.

"We should definitely start getting our things out right?" May asked.

"Right." I agreed. We started to hanging our clothes up, putting some of our fav books onto the shelves, I taken out my starly alarm clock and place it onto the nightstand. May took out a Torchic plush while I took out a Togepi plush.

"Why don't you have a piplup plush?" May asked.

"Unfortunately, the store ran out," I said.

"Oh."

"Hold on, what's that door behind you?" I asked. May turned around and saw wooden door behind her.

"I think its the door to the bathroom," I said, opening it. Bingo! In it was a marbled wall bathroom with a sink, toilet and a tub.

"Awesome! I was wondering where we should put our bathroom essentials!" May exclaimed, taking out a red bag from her luggage.

"Let's start settling down in this school!" I exclaimed.

Misty's POV:

"And here's your closet," Antonia said, opening my blue closet.

"Thanks."

"No problem." She replied. I smiled. I'm started to like this place, especially Antonia. It turns out she is specialist in ice types. My room was sky blue with a purple carpeting. My beds and Antonia's was connected, with a nightstand on each side.

"I'm a little nervous Antonia. I never liked going school. And I starting to be worried on Jasmine, what if one day, she starts to hurt us?" I asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, we trust her. And beside, you my friend, even how annoying Zap is, she doesn't harm him. Because his her friend," Antonia assured.

"But she isn't our friends," I pointed out.

"One day, you will get along. But we are not even to up to her as a truly friend," Antonia assured. I frowned.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"True friends always make their friends smile, but unfortunately, everyday, no smile, so smile on Jasmine's face. She smirks, but we doesn't even get a smile or a laugh onto her face," Antonia explained.

"What? She don't smile?" Misty asked.

"At least not in front any of us. Her past had harmed her heart badly, it left scars, memories that are unforgettable, she seams calm, but every once and a while, the memories come back, and she started to sometimes lose control, she lock herself in her room, until she's calm, she won't go back out," Antonia sighed.

"Do any people see her smile?" I asked, I know it was a stupid question, but I wanted to ask.

"Yes. Her name was Lizzy. She was Jasmine best, true friend. After so many years, she was the first to see her smiling. Although she's not in school right know, but she will in a couple of months. She says her smile was caring, beautiful and also shows the scars in her heart. She said after she smiled, she cried." She said.

"She don't cry often, she cries only when she needs a breakdown. Once we sneaked into her room, at night, we saw her expression. We felt that we were lucky to have a happy life. Her face was a mix of anger, sad and… no one ever knows about her past. But I don't feel like I want to here it," She explained.

"She have to release it out, she cannot just keep it in herself." I exclaimed. "Don't worry, I will talk about this with my friends. we will make Jasmine release it!"

"Thanks." Antonia smiled. "Let me help you get your stuff out since I have nothing to do anyway."

Ash's POV:

"Ash, where should I put your photo of you mom?" Zap asked me.

"Just put it over at the night stand!" I yelled. My room was red on the walls with black carpet all over the floor. The beds were on the far end of the room. The beds were connected and have a single nightstand beside the right one.

"Your mom is really pretty you know." He mentioned.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Your welcome."

"Hey, I got a question, why do you like Jasmine when she almost tried to kill me?" I asked.

"She did not try to kill you, it was her habit. She loved to fight. And your answer. She's beautiful, adventurous, honest and everything I every wanted for a girl!" Zap exclaimed. "Plus, she always make me want to hug her a comfort her."

"Why's that?" I asked again.

"She have a pretty disturbing past, it left scars, I want to be the man, the male to heal the scars, to bring the pieces back, to comfort her when she cries, to help her…" Zap explained.

*After a while on explaining everything Antonia said…*

"Whoa, I never thought…" I muttered. He nodded.

"How did you met Jasmine?" I asked.

"Well, it was one night, we had just started dinner. I was about to get to age 10 and Antonia was about… 8. It was my birthday, but however, outside, it was raining. After the birthday, I will leave and get start my Pokemon journey. My pokemon was beldum, a gift I got from my parents when I was 8. My friends were all gathered around. As the birthday was about to start, there was a knock on the door," Zap said.

*Flashback* (Italics- Flashback, **Bold- Story**)

_Zap's POV:_

"_Who is it?" I asked my mom._

"_I have no idea Zap. All your friends should be here." She said, walking towards the door. __**All my friends had arrived so I had no idea who was it. **__My mom opened the door, and gasped._

"_Who is it Mom?" I asked. My mom moved out the door, and my eyes widened at who was it. __**It was Jasmine. I had no idea who she wasps it was the first time I met her. She was drenched with rain.**_

"_Who is she Mom?" I asked again._

"_I don't know, but we need to get her warmed out." She said, closing the door and grabbing a dry towel and covering her with it._

"_What's your name?" I asked. She didn't answer. She seem that she was in deep thought._

"_Hey little girl." My mom said, coming to her sight. "__**What's your name?" She muttered something, and my mom heard it was Jasmine.**_

"_Why don't you join in?" My mom asked. __**Jasmine shook her head.**__ My mom sighed and lead her to a chair.__** At that moment, my beldum flew down the stairs and saw Jasmine. It flew to her and nudge her. Jasmine stared at her for a few seconds, before releasing the towel, making it drop and hugged it.**_

"_Hey!" I yelled, racing forward and pulling Beldum away from her. She let go and stared/glared at me. _

"_Mom! Look what I found!" __**At that moment, Antonia raced in, wet but with a eevee in her hand. Jasmine's eye widened before jumping out from the chair and running to the Eevee, with eevee breaking out of Antonia's grip and jumping into Jasmine's arms.**_

_*Flaskback ends*_

"At that moment, I had a crush on Jasmine. I asked if she wanted to be my travelling partner but she shook her head. I chased her, I asked her out, but she rejected. I have no idea why, but I know, something is bothering her," Zap said.

"Then I will try to help you until you reached your dream!" Ash exclaimed.

"Thanks." Zap said.

Drew's POV:

"And here's the bathroom," I muttered, opening the door to it.

"Yeah." Paul muttered, not caring on exploring the dorm. The walls were black and have blue carpet in the floor. The beds were separate. (which was awesome) One was at the far left end of the room and the other was at the right end. There were two night stand beside each bed.

"Can't you at least start unpacking?" I asked. He ignored me and continue to go through the pokedex to see what Pokemon he had not encounter yet, which were mainly the legandaries.

"Whatever." I said, taking out my clothes and putting it into my green closet. After unpacking _most _of my stuff. I sat down on my bed and stared at him.

"What pokemons are you missing?" I asked.

"The legendaries, and others." He replied.

"What other pokemons other that legendaries did you not encounter." I asked.

"Dunsparce, they are so rare and weak so I believe that's why I can't find any." He said.

"Don't say them weak, one day, you might find a trainer that have a dunsparce that wrecks your whole team," I retorted. He glared at me and I glared back.

"What pokemons are YOU missing?" Paul growled.

"Legendaries and i don't know." I shrugged.

"Pathetic,"

"Meanie,"

"Jerk,"

"Annoying Grape,"

"Grasshead,"

"Plum head,"

"Annoying Grassland,"

"Pokemon Annoyer,"

"Jerk,"

"You already said that,"

"Hmp,"

"Bleh (Sticks out tongue.)"

"Childish,"

"BIG Meanie,"

"Reflect,"

"Reflect,"

"Reflect,"

"Reflect,"

"Reflect,"

Just as I was about to retort back, Antonia's voice called everyone.

"GUYS! TOUR TIME!"

**Me: That's all.**

**Drew: *Under the table, shaking like mad***

**May: You okay? *Pokes him.***

**Drew: Aahhh! Go away Freddy! *Bangs his head on the table.* Ow…**

**Jasmine: He did not last long, only to the second night.**

**Me: That's weak, I can do to the 5th night.**

**Melly: Whatever, Review, Pm and BYE!**


	3. The rival of Jasmine and First day

**Me: School time!**

**Melly: Booooo!**

**Dawn: You really hate school, don't you?**

**Melly: Yes, unless Lady Jasmine comes.****  
**

**Jasmine: Whatever, sorry, but Arceus is right outside!****  
**

**Melly: What no! I don't wanna!**

**Arceus: Melly, let's go!**

**Melly: Noooo! *Disappears***

**Me: Well, she's gone to school!**

**Paul: Let's start…**

May's POV:

I woke up with a big yawn, and when I mean big, yep, big.

"Wow May! You woke me up with your o' mighty yawn!" Dawn exclaimed, rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry," I grinned sheepishly.

"Well, since we are awake, we should start dressing, it's the first day of school right?" Dawn said, pushing herself up and approaching the closet.

"Yeah, you're right." I agreed.

We got changed quickly. I was wearing a blue shirt with stars around with a mini pink skirt. I wore black stockings also with some red sneakers.

Dawn had a pink tank top. She wore a brown sweater over it and some blue jeans with some sandals on her legs.

"It's still early," I said, checking my green watch on my wrist.

"Yeah, do you smell that?" Dawn asked, sniffing the air. I raised my nose and sniffed it also.

"Yeah! It smells like…"

"BACON!" We exclaimed before running out the room and to the living room.

"Geez May, you have to kick the door open," Drew teased, making my face go red.

"Well, I like bacon and now would you give me some?" I retorted, putting my hands out.

"Here you are May," Antonia said, handing me a plate with bacon and another to Dawn.

"Yum!" I exclaimed before started to gobble it up.

"Delicious! Who made this?" Dawn asked.

"I made them," Jasmine said, coming out the kitchen and sat next to Antonia.

"No Way!" I exclaimed.

"Yes way, you got a problem?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. I caught eye on a hand on the katana that was on her lap.

"She never leaves her room without it," Zap whispered.

"Um… so do you know what class are we having?" Ash asked Jasmine.

"Yeah, we all have apparently the same classes except for the courdinators is contest instead of battling unless you little boy want to dress as a little cute fairy and you Pikachu too." Jasmine smirked, causing Ash to go mad.

"Hey!" He yelled, jumping up from his seat.

"What? You want more Bacon Grumpig?" She teased, still smirking.

"NO!" Ash yelled, his face mad.

"Then seat down and be a good boy," She commanded, eating more of her bacon.

"Sit down Ash!" Misty whispered to him. Calming down, Ash slowly sat down. Jasmine smirked widened which cause Ash to growl.

"Misty also have Gym leader classes and N has Pokemon Taking care classes,"

"Finished!" I exclaimed, jumping up.

"Me two!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Well me three!" Ash jumped up.

"Then grab your back packs and wait little boy," Jasmine teased more, causing the urge of Ash to punch her.

"Ash calm down!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Sis! Stop!" N protested. Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"Whatever,"

After everyone is done eating, the three guides (Or should I say two?) guided us to our first class, Pokeballs.

"Here we are!" Hilda exclaimed.

"Stoled my line," Zap muttered.

"LIke I ever wanted to here you voice," Jasmine muttered, heading into the classroom. The classroom had carpeted floor, tables were neatly arranged and a huge whiteboard was in front of the classroom. Cupboards and bookshelves were leaning on the wall. Students were chatting to each other at their tables.

"This classroom looks cool!" I commented.

"It's not like every other classroom is different, June," Drew smirked at me.

"Like I didn't know that Grasshead and I that's not my name!" I yelled at him, causing a few eyes to go to me.

"You're getting a lot of attention huh?"

"Well that's because of someone that gets a lot of attention too!"

"Not my fault, I'm just a better courdinator than you," He said, flicking his hair.

"No you're not!" Drew was about to reply before a voice cut him off.

"Well, well, little Jassy has some new friends huh?" A voice that I never heard before said.

"What do you want Katy?" Jasmine growled. A girl with black hair in a plait walked to us. She was wearing a green jacket over her blue tank top, with some pink skirt and some high heels to finish off. She wore make up which was mostly pink and purple.

"Aw, nothing, but aren't you glad to see me?" She asked.

"No, I even wished that you never came into my life," Jasmine retorted.

"Whoa, that's a little to mean isn't it sis?" N asked.

"Yeah, Jasmine, shouldn't you listen to you brother?" Katy asked. Dawn had noticed her hand gripping on her katana, threatening to pull it out.

"He's not my brother after what he done," Jasmine growled. Hilda placed a hand onto N, and I looked up to see N's eyes had tears threatening to fall, his eyes looked guilty and sad.

"Oh my, I wonder what innocent boy will do to angry her psycho sister,"

"And I wonder how some parents will be proud on how their daughter is so rude," Jasmine smirked. Katy's face grew red and frowned.

"Hey!"

"I need to go in," Paul muttered at push his way into the classroom.

"Come on! At least you have to say please or excuse me!" Dawn yelled out, following him.

"So, what do you want Katy?" Zap asked. When Katy say Zap, I saw her eyes went into a flirty mood. Her anger seem to disappear.

"I just wanted to see you again," Katy giggled, and immediately flung herself onto Zap. I swear I saw Jasmine's eye twitch, but I soon thought it was just of anger.

"Wait, you just now say that you do not want anything, now you say that you wanted to see Zap? So do you wanted something or what?" Ash asked, confused.

"Shut up, baby!" Katy insulted. Ash's face immediately grew red.

"I'm not a baby!" He screamed.

"Why is that boy arguing with the gorgeous Katy?" Someone asked.

"He was just jealous on how that he can't have a girlfriend like that."

"Yeah, he got the nerve," People were muttering on Ash.

"SHUT UP!" Jasmine yelled at them and scaring them.

"What's with this yelling and stuff?" A voice rang.

"Ms, Roxanne!" Someone called out.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Roxanne! What are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"Oh, hi Ash, it's been a long time! I have retired from being a gym leader and came here to teach," Roxanne explained.

"So you're our teacher?" I asked.

"Yeah, since your outside my classroom, I suppose and hi May, how's Max? How is your courdinating?" She asked.

"Hi Roxanne! Max's fine, and I'm doing great in my Pokemon Courdinating and this is my rival!" I pointed to Drew.

"Well, you can introduce yourself more when we go in! You guys go ahead, I need to sort some stuff," Roxanne exclaimed, heading in. I smiled and headed in. Dawn and Paul are currently fighting, which was not surprising. I decided to sit next to Misty.

"Hey Misty!" I called out to her, patting on the seat next to me. She smiled and came over to seat.

"What about Dawn?" She asked.

"She wanted to seat with Antonia, to find out more about Jasmine since they were friends," I explained.

"I can tell you some that she told me," Misty said.

"Yeah!" I replied.

"Who yah sitting with Zap?" I heard Katy asked Zap, obviously wishing him to sit with her.

"I'm sitting with Jasmine,"

"Come on, you always get kicked out, you know she like to sit alone," Katy tried to persuade him.

"That's good you warned him, Katy, for once, I'm proud of you for waking me not wasting my energy," Jasmine said as she passed them, heading to the one at the back of the class.

"Come on!" Katy exclaimed, pulling him to the table beside her, which was right beside mine and Misty's table.

"You get kicked out?" I asked Zap.

"Yeah, not like using a kick to get me out, but like Jasmine glares at me for a few moments, and if I don't listen, she gets Espeon out," He explained.

"You should give up," I muttered. I spotted Antonia and Zap settling down, and giggled as Drew groans as Paul settle down beside him.

"What?" Misty asked. I jerked a thumb at them and Misty giggled at the sight of Paul smirking and Drew leaning on the table, having a face that look like his going to vomit.

"It's called 'One Night At Paul's'!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands out and almost smacking Misty with it.

"You made a remix of Five Nights at Freddy's!" She exclaimed. We started laughing.

"What's so funny," Ash asked, turning to us. We told him about it, and he burst out laughing. I turned to Drew, and he gave me a look that say 'Don't you dare tell everyone,' I gave him a 'What if I do?' look as a reply which he glare at. I start to laugh harder. I took a piece of paper, wrote and drew some stuff, before holding it up. It said:

_I__**f you hit this, I will not tell everyone.**_And beside it was a target, with a small red point.

I start laughing before an dart came and flew right through the target, hitting the middle, before getting stuck on Ash's chair.

"What!?" I exclaimed, staring at the green dart. I turned to Drew, who was holding some more with a smirk on his face. In the corner of my eye, I saw that Jasmine was staring at Drew with wide eyes.

"Now you better not tell," Drew smirked, before, putting the darts away in his pocket.

"Look, Paul have the 'Better not harm him' face," Dawn whispered to me, as I looked at Paul, who's eyes also was a bit widened, and staring at him with the look on his face.

"You almost kill me!" Ash exclaimed.

"I didn't," Drew replied cooly. Ash growled. Drew smirked.

"Everyone, I'm sorry for being late, sit down and we will start class by introducing the new students." Roxanne announced, walking in and placing some books on the desk in front. Students walked to their seats.

"Okay, let's start with Ash,"

"Hi, I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet town in the Kanto region, this is my buddy, Pikachu,"

"Pika Pi!"

"I came her to study more about Pokemons so I could win the Pokemon League,"

"Next, Misty,"

"I'm Misty Waterflower, my sisters and I is in charge of the Cerulean gym in kanto, I like water pokemons, I came here to learn more about them, but also learning about other things including being a Gym leader."

"Up next is May,"

"Hi everyone! My name is May Maple and I am a Pokemon Courdinator, my main rival is Drew and I came here to learn more about Pokemon Courdinating. My father is the Petalburge City gym leader in hoenn and he uses normal types," I introduced.

"Drew,"

"Name is Drew Hayden. Pokemon Courdinator. Rival of May, I have no family except for a little sister named Lernae, she wasn't my real little sister, my parents found her and took her in before they died," As he sat down, I gave him a sympathy look. He shrugged it away. As I turned back, I notice some girls, looking at him with a dreamy look. Fangirls.

"Paul, your turn,"

"Paul Shinji, Pokemon trainer, brother Reggie who is a Pokemon Breeder, came from Velistone city,"

"That was short but whatever, Dawn,"

"My name is Dawn Hikari, my mother was a top courdinator but now she had retired. I came from Twinleaf Town, I love courdinating and my pokemons like my poffins. I decided that one day, I will beat my rival, Zoey and win the grand festival,"

"Good, you can sit down now, and let's start our lesson," Roxanne said, motioning everyone to sit down.

After the lesson, everyone split up each going to either Trainer, or Contest.

_Next Chapter Preview:_

"_Brianna!"_

_"__Listen, were not friends, I only became friends with you to get closer to Drew,"_

"_But-"_

"_Brianna! Is this lame o May? Oh and its Oh Cute Dee Dee,"_

"_What do you want Ursula?"_

"_Oh nothing, I just came her to see Paul, See, Paul is better of with me,"_

"_SHUT UP YOU FOOLS!" May and Dawn whipped around at the surprising one who was helping them._

"_You're still not my friends, I only did it because your Drew's friends,"_

"_What?"_

"_Drew have talent, and my teacher was looking for someone like him,"_

**Me: Well that's down, the next lesson is the next chapter. And yes, Drew is maybe OOC but it's going to be like this the whole series. Plus, it gets more interesting after a few chapters.**

**Ash: You almost killed me!**

**Drew: But I didn't!**

**Paul: They are still arguing.**

**Me: Just let them argue, they are probably going to arguing until tomorrow. Review, Follow, Favourite!**


	4. Introducing the Rivals!

**Me: Meow.**

**Paul: What?**

**Me: Nothing, I started meowing a few weeks ago, I have no idea why.**

**Ash: You're a cat?**

**Me: No!**

**Ash: Oh well.**

**Me: Yeah guys, I started liking kirby, Super smash bros and kid icarus a few weeks ago and I was thinking should I make stories on them.**

**Dawn: Tell her in the reviews please.**

**May: Now with that done, lets start the story!**

**Drew: No.**

**Jasmine: *Whacks him on the head.***

Ash's POV:

We had all just finished up our trainer/courdinator class. We had, amazingly, Alder was our teacher while from what I heard from Drew (I was still angry with him) that Walace was their teacher. And currently, it was break time.

"So Antonia, what is Break time?" Dawn asked just as I was about to ask.

"Well, we get to have a little break, like eating some small snacks, going out to play, go to the library, or to train," She explained.

"There's a library?" I asked.

"Yes, its full of amazing books! Wanna check it out?" Zap suggested.

"You bet!" Everyone except Paul yelled.

"So Paul?" Paul shrugged.

"Fine,"

The library was very big. At the third flour, it had a huge balcony so if students wanted to read there, you can. At the balcony, its free to talk as loud as you can, but not too loud. Paul immediately left to find books with Zap following behind to show him how to use the computers to find books. Drew followed a while behind before we followed too while Jasmine left the group. I turned to her and was confused when she stared at Drew.

"Then you record the number and go and find it," I snapped out from my thinking when I heard Zap. Had I missed all the tutorial? Probably. Zap was helping Paul to write down the code. I peeked over Misty's shoulder. The book was about Pokemon Records. Interesting.

"Hey N," I whispered. He turned to me. "Do your sister have a crush on any one?" His eyes widened. His head turned started to look around, so fast, it looks like it was going to fall of. When he stopped, he pulled me into a corner.

"What makes you think of that!" He whispered/exclaimed. I shrugged. "She dosen't believe in love!" My eyes widened.

"Pika Pika Chu!"(Doesn't believe in love?!) Pikachu exclaimed. He was immediately hushed by N.

"Don't say it! I promised her not to tell! She can here the inner voice of Pokemon just like I do!" N explained, clearly panicking.

"Sorry, but why!"

"I think something happened to her before. I had no idea, even Antonia or Zap doesn't know!" N said.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" We jumped when Antonia and the others (without Paul, probably going off to find the book) walking to us. We panicked.

"Um… about… books! Yeah! Books!" I exclaimed, clearly trying to find more words to add in. N was nodding also.

"Okay…" Antonia said suspiciously.

N gulped beside me. I turned to him and found him, sweating under someones gaze or to be exact, glare. Jasmine. She was glaring at us, squinting her eyes at us in suspicion. She was like, across the room to us, but still heard us. Weird… Antonia and the others walked away. And I heard N muttering about him dying from Jasmine under his breath. I slowly walked away from him.

May's POV:

N and Ash are both acting very strange. I decided to brush it off and looked around to find some books with Dawn. We headed over to the fiction books area.

"Hey May! Look at this book!" I look up from my searching for the fiction book name: "The Secret of The Beautiflies." Dawn was holding a blue book, name : "Legendary tamer," One the cover, there was a blonde girl with turquoise eyes. She had a purple cloak around. her neck, and was petting the Legendary Beasts.

"I'm borrowing it!" She exclaimed. I smiled. I took out the book that I was looking for. On the cover, a a young prince stood with a beautiful beautifly. I started to read the back. Turns out I wanted to borrow his book.

"Let's go outside and read!" Dawn exclaimed, grabbing me and pulling me outside. I stumbled a little, before regaining my posture. Outside, Drew had settled down on one of the bean bags while Paul was leaning over the edge. They were both reading amazing books. My eyes widened when I saw someone I knew.

"Brianna!" I exclaimed. The young red haired girl was currently next to Drew, sitting on the pink bean bag. As soon as she saw me, she narrowed her eyes.

"Listen, were not friends," I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What?"

"I only became friends with you so I could get closer with Drew!"

"But-,"

"Brianna! Is this lame o May? Oh and its Oh Cute Dee Dee," A girl with pink haired walked to us.

"Ursula!" Dawn exclaimed.

"It is me!" Ursula confirmed.

"What do you want Ursula!" I asked. Brianna and Ursula smirked.

"Oh nothing, I just came her to see Paul, See, Paul is better of with me," Ursula motioned to herself. Paul looked up from his book and frowned at us,

"And Mr. Drew will be so much happier if he dates me!" Brianna boasted. Drew also looked up from his book before frowning and exiting the Balcony before Paul followed him.

"What do you mean!" I yelled. They laughed like the sisters of Cinderella.

"Do you need to get your ears checked May?" They teased. They was going to say more when a loud voice cut them off.

"SHUT UP YOU FOOLS!" We whipped around to find someone, we least expect to help us. Jasmine stood there, katana was already out. Her eyes flashed red for a split second. "How many times do I need to say that stop bullying other girls!"

"No more," Ursula gulped.

"Then go!" The two bullies quickly scampered away.

"Thanks," Dawn breathed, clothing her book like her life.

"You're still not my friends, I only did it because your Drew's friends," Those words clearly surprised us.

"What?"

"Drew have talent, and my teacher was looking for someone like him," She replied, before walking back in like nothing happened. We followed her in and saw almost everyone staring at us.

"What happened back there?" Hilda asked. We explained to her what happened, and Drew was clearly surprised by what we said.

"What?" He said bluntly, blinking his eyes. I giggled at his expression.

"She said that she wants you," Paul grunted, giving the book to the librarian to check out. We checked out our books too and so did Drew. I peeked at his book and saw that it was about Contest. Of course. As I retrieved my book from the librarian, in the corner of my eye I saw Jasmine.

"How many books can you borrow?" Misty asked.

"5 per person. You need to return it so you can borrow more," Zap explained. Antonia checked her watch.

"And its class time! Pokemon history and facts! My favourite class!" She cheered.

"That sounds amazing!" Ash commented. Hilda nodded.

"Because it is!" 

We hurried to our classroom. I placed my book on my desk so I could read it on my free time. And the teacher who came in had brown hair.

"Hi! I'm Professor Juniper and I will be you teacher this year on Pokemon History and facts!" She introduced. I took note of her name so I won't forget.

"This class is your normal class, and everyday, please bring your pencil case and some others in a bag." She continued. She started to hand out the text books to us. It had the kanto starters with a board beside them that says Pokemon History And Facts. I opened the book to find tons of information.

"Oh! And take note that there will be prom after a few weeks," My eyes widened. Prom Already! I raised my hand to ask a question.

"Yes? May Maple is it?" I nodded.

"If we don't have a prom date, can we go?" I asked.

"Good question. but unfortunately not," The teacher answered. I sighed. Guess I'm not going to the prom then like I usually do. 

"Hey May!" I looked up from my book and saw Misty, Dawn and Antonia. "How about you join us so we can have more girls at our Night Play Date?"

"Sure!"

"We were planning to invite Hilda, but we can't seem to find her," Dawn said, looking around the classroom.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her after class is over," Antonia added in.

"What do you mean get over N!" Our head spun to the sound and rushed out the classroom. At the corridor, we saw Hilda, on the floor with a girl with plaid brown hair and a flower in it. She was wearing a blue sundress with pink sandals on her feet.

"It means, stop talking to her!" She retorted.

"Hey!" Both of them turned to us while Hilda had a relieved look on her face when Misty shouted. Me and Dawn rushed to Hilda's assist while Misty and Antonia covered for us.

"What do you want Crystal!" Antonia spat at her.

"Nothing, I just want Hilda to leave N alone," Crystal replied, crossing her arms.

"Why can't you let us just be friends!" Hilda yelled at her, me and Dawn supporting her as she hurt her knee.

"Because your getting too close to N and like I said, N's mine for arceus sake!" Crystal retorted.

"Enough is enough," I yelled, breaking the argument. Crystal glared at me and I glared at her right back.

"None of your business," She muttered before stomping off. I glared after her and so did Hilda.

"Who is Crystal?" I heard Misty asked Antonia, who sighed.

"I'll explain later, but now, I think Hilda needs to go to the nurse for a bandage," Antonia replied, directing to Hilda's wound. I winced as I saw the blood on the wound.

After healing Hilda's wound, we invited her to the Night play date and sat down to hear Antonia's explanation on who Crystal is, since Professer Juniper ended the class early.

"Crystal is from a rich family in the Sinnoh region, her real name was Sophia, but she changed it since she loved to be the best. She really liked Crystals too. She uses Rock and Fairy type pokemons. She have a huge crush on N…"

"We can see that," Misty said, as me and Dawn nodded.

"She hates me since we get along together, and by the way, N doesn't svn have the slightest idea that she have a crush on him!" Hilda exclaimed.

"Now we all have rivals, except for Antonia and Misty," I commented.

"I don't have a crush," Antonia said bluntly.

"I have a rival of course!" Misty exclaimed, catching us in surprise.

"Who?"

"Melody, she likes Ash of course," Misty said, resting her head on her hand.

"And of course Jasmine's rival is Katy," Antonia said.

"And Jasmine doesn't even stand a chance on me," Katy butted in. Hilda's eye twitched.

"Where and when did you come?" Hilda exclaimed.

"I came from Hoenn and I I butted in just now!" Katy said.

"Yeah right, great liar," Jasmine commented across the room. "Your from Unova," Katy's eye twitch. "Stop trying to be someone you don't,"

"And stop trying to tell people what to do," Katy retorted, stomping to Jasmine, who calmly sat at her table, using her phone to check on what trainers had beat the Pokemon League recently.

"I'm trying to help you from turning into a spoiled girl," Jasmine spat, still not looking at Katy, as she scrolled down the page she was looking at. Katy, angry at Jasmine, snatched her phone away.

"You got 5 seconds to give me back my phone before I get out my katana," Jasmine commanded. We watched, wondering what was going to happen. "5," N walked into the classroom and caught eye on the argument that was going on,"

"Oh! I'm so scared of Yangkashkan! Your katana that have the worst name ever!" Katy burst out laughing, catching more people's attention.

"4,"

"And why are you using this katana! Your master is a so unmaster,"

"3, don't you dare insult my master, he was killed by Ghetsis," N's eyes widened.

"Oh! Little Jasmine want to protect the worst master ever!" Once again, Katy burst out in laughter. I struggled to find a way to stop Katy, but only was stopped by Antonia,"

"2,"

"Oh my Arceus, she's going to take out her katana!" Katy cried, before started laughing. Her laughter stopped when something cold touched the side of her neck.

"1, I wanted to get it out and don't harm you, but your insults were too bad" Jasmine counting stopped. Katy growled. Jasmine held her hand out, signalling if she doesn't give her phone back, she will never see light again. Katy slowly placed the phone, and Jasmine returned her katana with a Shiiiiing. My eyes widened. Was Jasmine a psycho?

"Thanks," Jasmine spat and sat down. Katy was going for another insult, when she felt two eyes glaring at her. Looking down, her eyes widened as two pokemons glared at her. Espeon and Sylveon. She backed away as the two pokemons bared their teeth. Wasn't Sylveon should be nice? I guess that was a mystery!

_Next Chapter Preview:_

_"Hey Girls! Can we join!"_

_"Um… Yeah!"_

_A while later:_

_"You what!"_

_"My turn, Jasmine had asked me,"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because…"_

_At the tournament:_

_"Pikachu Let's go!"_

_"It's between Paul and Ash!"_

_"Ash has potential,"_

_A while later, a possibly the next next chapter:_

_"You Guys, are my master,"_

_"What do you mean?!"_

**Me: …**

**Paul: Finally you shut up.**

**Me: *Glares,* WHAT DID YOU SAY?**

**Paul: Nothing.**

**Jasmine: Review, Follow and Favourite please.**

**Me: BYE! *Waves hand like a mad man.***


	5. Author's notes

**Special Announcement:**

Dear Readers, I have decided that I have a bit of lack of ideas in my School Adventures series. I would like to make the title more interesting. So please, start posting ideas for a better title. (Reviews or Recommended PM) I would love to see your amazing ideas. And extra: I would love is you post ideas on chapters. I will make sure to use some of them. I will make sure to update my Shadow Mask more often though!

-PikachuGirl2004.


End file.
